endofdaylightfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Brestan
Character Sheet: Hiah. Yes, righ' hiah. ''' '''Isaac Brestan, occasionally jokingly known as "An Barde Extraordinare", is a Midland-born musician, singer, storyteller, comedian, spellcaster and all around adventurer-for-hire who has operated prolifically throughout western Midland for the last three years. He has participated in a number of widely known events in this time, and was even the accidental cause of some of them. His first real note in the annals of history was his participation in the year long war with and eventual defeat of the "White Arrow" bandit clan at the town of Valcrest. Two years later, he was part of the defense of a collection villages with unknown names against necromancers; though his companions died noble deaths, the bard has told no one their names out of grief. Most recently, he was part of the rebellion in the costal barony of Ramel. He assisted the resistance's leader, the half-orc Garret Janseg, though espionage and the seduction of the corrupt ruler's mistreated wife. Though he was offered knighthood there, Isaac declined as he felt he was not responsible enough for such a position. Recent developments, the stories of the Iron Wolves' desire to reopen the town's mithril mines and rumors of old friends in the area, have lead him to the costal town of Nice. He seeks both to catalogue the events that unfold as the mines are reopened and to reunite with his old companions if they are indeed there. Early Life Isaac was born in the small rural town of Demmin, the bastard son of Jessica Brestan, a seamstress, and an unnamed adventurer. He had no siblings. He was raised under traditional Peloran teachings, but by his own admission he never took it seriously. As such, religion was not a big part of his childhood. He was soon discovered to possess remarkable potential as a performer of all sorts. He naturally took to musical instruments and proved to have a knack for spinning tales that amused even the adults around him. It was also discovered that he had little to no common sense, as he would cheerfully walk into potentially catastrophic situations at a moment's notice. Fortunately he was loved by many for his natural charm and good heart, and so few townsfolk ever held a grudge against him. He often performed for money in the town's largest tavern to help his mother support them both. At the age of thirteen, he began to manifest magical abilities; ghostly lights and phantom sounds. He did not understand and was afraid, since these strange happenings were never present in the company of others. After years of stress brought on by the manifestations, he snapped and finally loosed the magic in the middle of a visiting bard's performance. The musician, a kind follower of Tymora, informed him of his magical birthright and how it might be worked into the boy's natural talent for performance. After a week of training and another year of solo practice, Isaac set out as a bard to seek his fortune. Career Though he had little direction at first, Isaac rarely had trouble finding adventure in one form or another- he simply caused interesting things to occur on his own. Through the aftermath, he constantly came out on top by virtue of cleverness, charm, and most of all sheer luck. Before too long he became friends with Bannon, a warrior priest of Pelor. The priest assisted Isaac on his first real adventure- rats in a celler. After a few months working together, they came across a clever and devious wizard named Cevelis Cloger, alongside whom they began to confront the White Arrow bandit clan near the town of Valcrest. Shortly after they began they met Lyra Jadebloom, a skilled ranger with a personal grudge against the bandits. A year passed, and eventually the companions and the town emerged victorious as Isaac managed to convince their leader to turn against his own clan for the sake of self preservation. Cevelis callously burned a young girl as he killed a bandit using her as a shield, and was revealved to be a sociopath; he was imprisoned in the most effective way the city could manage. The last three in the group had decided they would part for a time, and reunite sometime in the future. MORE TO COME... EVENTUALLY. 'Wishlist' In no particular order: 1) Headband of Alluring Charisma +4 2) Staff of Fire 3) Slippers of Spider Climb One day, I shall have: 4) Staff of Evocation 5) STAFF OF POWER AND/OR MAGI Category:PCs